real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gavin McInnes
'Gavin McInnes '(born 17 July, 1970) is a British, far-right political commentator, author, and founder of neo-fascist group the Proud Boys, which is considered a hate group by the Southern Poverty Law Center. He is aligned with both the Alt-Right and the White Power Movement. Since establishing his political career, McInnes has been criticized for his misogynistic, racist, Islamophobic, transphobic, and anti-Semitic views and has been accused of attempting to incite political violence. He is the co-founder of Vice Media and Vice Magazine and host of Get Off My Lawn, formerly on Conservative Review Television. He is a contributor to Taki's Magazine and a former contributor to The Rebel Media, and was a frequent guest on television programs on Fox News and TheBlaze. McInnes was a leading figure in the hipster subculture while at Vice, being labelled as the "godfather" of hipsterdom. After leaving the company in 2008, he became increasingly known for his far-right political views. Views and politics McInnes describes himself as libertarian and part of the New Right, a term that he prefers to use rather than alt-right. The New York Times has described McInnes as a "far-right provocateur." McInnes has referred to himself as a "western chauvinist" and started a men's organization called Proud Boys who swear their allegiance to this cause. In November 2018 it was widely reported on the basis of an internal memo of the Clark County, Washington Sheriff's Office – based on an FBI briefing – that the Bureau classified the Proud Boys "an extremist group with ties to white nationalism". Two weeks later, the Special Agent in Charge of the FBI's Oregon office denied that the FBI had made that designation about the entire group, ascribing it to a misunderstanding on the part of the Sheriff's Office. The SAIC, Renn Cannon, said that their intent was simply to characterize the possible threat from certain members of the group, not to classify the entire group. The Southern Poverty Law Center classifies the Proud Boys as a "general hate group". McInnes has said his group is not a white nationalist group. In a speech given at New York University in February 2017, after a clash between his Proud Boys and Antifa anti-fascist protestors, McInnes said: "Violence doesn't feel good, justified violence feels great, and fighting solves everything. ... I want violence. I want punching in the face." McInnes denies that he is inciting violence, although he did say that "The Proud Boys do enjoy a good brawl." McInnes has been accused of racism and of promoting white supremacist rhetoric. He has made alleged racial slurs against Susan Rice and Jada Pinkett Smith personally, and more widely against Palestinians and Asians. In 2004, he told a reporter for the Chicago Reader at a party that he wanted to "'wanted to fuck the shit out of young Asian lady until she started talking'" and supposed that "since Asians' eyes don't work so good in terms of facial expressions they have no choice but to emote with their mouths." McInnes has said that there is a "mass conformity that black people push on each other", and in 2018, he said there was significant "black violence" in the United States, with 8,000 cases a year of black-on-black murder. He has been quoted as saying that New Jersey U.S. Senator Cory Booker, who is black, is "kind of like Sambo." In March 2017, during a trip to Israel with The Rebel Media, McInnes made controversial comments defending Holocaust deniers, accused the Jews of being responsible for the Holodomor and the Treaty of Versailles, and said he was "becoming anti-Semitic". He later said his comments were taken out of context. McInnes also produced a comedic video for Rebel called "Ten Things I Hate about Jews", later retitled "Ten Things I Hate About Israel". In response to the controversy, McInnes said: "I landed, and I’ve got tons of Nazi friends. David Duke and all the Nazis totally think I rock... No offence, Nazis, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I don't like you. I like Jews." McInnes is anti-Islam. He has said that "Muslims are stupid ... the only thing they really respect is violence and being tough." He also has equated Islam with fascism, stating "Nazis are not a thing. Islam is a thing." In April 2018, Mcinnes labelled a significant section of Muslims as both mentally ill and incestuous, claiming that "Muslims have a problem with inbreeding. They tend to marry their first cousins... and that is a major problem the U.S. because when you have mentally damaged inbreds – which not all Muslims are, but a disproportionate number are – and you have a hate book called the Koran... you end up with a perfect recipe for mass murder." McInnes has written that "This whole idea of white nationalists and white supremacy is a crock. Such people don't exist." In regards to Richard B. Spencer, a nationally prominent white nationalist, and the coiner of the expression "alt-right", he said "even he, the head of the snake, comes across as perfectly reasonable in conversation. He doesn't think non-whites can be included in a harmonious America, but everything else on his plate is relatively civil." Category:Male Category:Modern Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Extremists Category:Xenophobes Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Conspirators Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Grey Zone Category:Supremacists Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Propagandist Category:Political Category:Vocal Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brutes Category:Brainwasher Category:Thugs Category:Perverts Category:Jerks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cowards Category:Mastermind Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Article stubs Category:Stubs Category:Hypocrites Category:On & Off Villains Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:United Kingdom Category:Jingoists Category:Bully Category:Islamophobes Category:Racists Category:Incriminator